


Vacation, Spy Style

by Huntress79



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Honeymoon, Mission Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Being a spy and working for an international organization means you get around the globe - a lot. But actually, between doing your job and the flights and the comm with HQ, you don’t get to see a lot of the place you’re currently in. Well, unless you are either Clint Barton or Natasha Romanov...
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Star Spangled Secret Santa 2020





	Vacation, Spy Style

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iithril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iithril/gifts).



> written for Star Spangled Secret Santa and iithril. Canon Divergence, as in Clint and Nat hooked up pretty much right after their first meeting. Most places and locations mentioned are real, everything else is from my brain XD Thank you to [NachoDiablo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/pseuds/NachoDiablo) for the speedy beta reading! *hugs* Hope you like it! Happy Holidays!

*********************

_01 - Venice, Italy_

The Piazza San Marco was, as usual, crowded with actual tourists, along with a large flock of doves waiting to be fed. Things that happen in Venice pretty much every day of the year.

But not today.

Today, there were three people among the tourists who barely had an eye for all the sights around them. No, these three were on a collision course with each other, mostly because of their jobs.

“Okay, he’s heading towards the church,” Natasha whispered into the comm, hidden in a brooch that sat right above her heart. To everyone around, she appeared to be just another tourist, enjoying a large latte in the corner cafe, taking a break from exploring the gorgeous city.

“Copy that,” Clint replied from his position near the main entrance to the Basilica di San Marco, his eyes already following their target, a weapon dealer suspected to be tied to a fraction of HYDRA.

It was their first mission after Natasha was cleared for field duty, over six months after she decided to defect to SHIELD. Sure, it wasn’t a high profile case, like the ones Clint had worked alone or with Bobbi Morse, but still, tension ran high ever since Coulson began the briefing.

They had, of course, a back-up team, containing five heavily armed STRIKE soldiers, but Clint would bet that between him and Natasha, they could take any interference down before backup even would have noticed.

Looking up from the map of Venice he was studying, Clint saw another man stepping out of the shadows of the back of the Palazzo Ducale, approaching their target.

“Okay, it’s getting interesting over here. Our guy is meeting with someone.”

“We see him,” Coulson spoke up from HQ, “and we’re running facial recognition right now.” For some moments, white noise was the only sound. “Got him. He’s the driver for an Italian entrepreneur, who we suspect to be also the financier and leader of a local HYDRA branch. Follow them, hopefully they will lead us to their boss.”

“And then, Sir?”

Clint had to smile. For a woman who was working for the other side barely a year ago, Nat had got the hanging of how to handle Coulson pretty fast.

“Collect intel, Agent Romanov. If possible, do not engage with any of them…”

“And if they start it?” Clint threw in.

“Then try at least to keep one of them alive, for interrogation.”

If Clint didn’t know better, he would have said that Coulson had one hell of a day at the office, judging by the amount of frustration lacing his voice. And probably there was a bit of truth to it, because ever since Clint walked into HQ with Nat at his side and presented his idea, the higher-ups were looking for even the smallest mistake, scrutinizing every single step Natasha made. How she kept her cool was a miracle wrapped in a riddle, not only to Clint.

“Target’s on the move,” Clint reported. “Heading with the other guy towards Campo San Zulian. I’m following.”

“Rollins,” Natasha spoke into her comm while dropping some money on the plate next to her coffee glass, “rendez-vous point Bravo.”

“Got it.”

*********************

For once, Clint actually followed SHIELD protocol and only followed the two men at some distance, making stops to keep anyone thinking he was just walking around, looking at all the sights.

But as soon as they reached Campo San Zulian, all hell broke loose. Something must have given him away, because once the two other men were in the open, they began to run - in opposite directions.

“Nat, our target is heading towards your position!” Clint watched the man for a hot moment before turning around. “Could use some backup here.”

“Harris and I are on the way,” Rumlow all but screamed into Clint’s ear, much to the archer’s dislike. As soon as they were back stateside, he and Rumlow were due for a talk about proper communication.

*********************

About twenty minutes later, after running through what seemed to be half of the city, Clint almost fell headfirst into the boat that doubled as mobile HQ.

“Why,” he asked Nat when she handed him a bottle of water, “do they always have to run? Can’t they stop for once and let themselves get arrested?”

“Speak for yourself, Barton, but I got what I came here for,” the redhead replied, a cheeky smile on her face.

“What?” Only then did the proverbial penny drop in Clint’s mind. “Aw, Nat, no.” He heaved a sigh. “How on Earth did you do that?”

“Whistled at him,” Rollins spoke up from the doorway, “distracted him long enough for Walden and me to get him.”

“Damn it,” Clint cursed under his breath, but he also was kind of proud of Nat.

Ever since he proposed “another option” to her in an alley in Budapest, she beat all expectations - his, Coulson’s, heck, by now almost every single SHIELD agent knew that she really meant it with the defecting.

“Hey, where’s your mind?” the woman in question spoke up.

“Just… thinking.”

“Dangerous, or so I’ve heard.”

“Ha-ha.”

“Want me to distract you?” she asked, sitting down opposite him and taking one of his hands into hers.

“Got any idea?”

“Mhm.”

“You realize we’re on a boat? Where pretty much everyone can hear us…”

“Get your mind out of the gutter, Barton,” Natasha exclaimed. “I’m not talking about that.” She huffed a breath. “I got you something.”

“When?”

“This morning, when you were still sleeping. And before you say something, I had Walden following me, just in case.” She turned back to the small cupboard behind her and placed a small glass figurine on the table between them. “The guy selling them said it was made over at Murano. Walden confirmed it. He apparently has something from there at home.”

“Huh, who knew?” Clint picked the figurine up, turning it around in his hands.

It was an archer, an arrow poised and ready to be shot. And on top of that, it was in Clint’s favorite color - various shades of purple, starting at the bottom with an almost black shade and going up to an almost white at the top.

“I don’t know what to say, except for thank you,” he said while locking his gaze with hers. “But Nat, you didn’t have to buy me anything.”

“I know, but I saw a brochure down at the reception desk, and the concierge mentioned that there was a small stand just down the road.”

Lost for words for once, Clint just stole a couple of kisses from her instead.

“You know, we really should ask Coulson for some vacation time here,” Natasha suggested. “There’s so many things I want to see, not just from passing them on the water.”

“Not now, you know that,” Clint countered. “The higher-ups are still waiting for the proverbial other shoe to drop concerning your defection, and doing what you just suggested could be seen as that. Or as an attempt to sway me over to the Red Room.”

“I would never…”

“I know, Nat, and Coulson does, too. But some people within SHIELD don’t bother with the truth, they prefer half-baked facts instead. And until we have won them all over, your plans, as nice as they sound,” she gave him a look, “they really do, but they have to wait.” Clint pulled out the small camera he had for his tourist cover and held it out to Natasha. “I managed to take some pics, maybe they can tide you over in the meantime.”

“My hero,” Natasha replied before placing a kiss on his cheek - and snagging the camera from his hands. Within moments, she was out of the room, most likely heading down to her cabin on the ship.

“Agent Barton,” one of the forensics said while coming into the room from the other side, “we need the camera, for evidence.”

Clint only gave her a puzzled look.

“Don’t you have the video from Agent Romanov’s and my sunglasses?”

“Yes, we do, but…”

“Besides,” Clint interrupted, “I didn’t get to take any pictures of importance. Got that?”

“What’s going on in here?” Coulson suddenly spoke up from one of the monitors.

“Sir,” the scientist replied first, “I only asked Agent Barton to hand over the camera, so we can check the pictures for eventual evidence…”

“...and I told her that I didn’t get to take any pics at all, to be honest,” Clint continued, “and definitely not any of importance.”

“Agent Barton’s been with SHIELD for some time, so if he says he didn’t take any pics, you have to believe him.”

“But, Sir…”

“No buts, Carson, unless you’re a medical doctor, I most likely take the word of an agent I worked with for years over yours or that of any other scientist. No offence.”

“None taken, Sir.”

And with that, the young woman was storming out of the room.

“Okay, Phil, wanna share with the class?” Clint said while turning back to the screen. “I’ve never heard you talking like that ever. Not that I’m not grateful for the rescue, but I know you long enough to know that you hardly do things without a reason.”

“Well observed, Clint,” Phil replied with a small smile. “And you’re right. I have my reasons for putting Carson in her right place. She had no right to question your replies, not at Level 2, and we both know that if you thought there would be anything on a pic, you would be the first to hand it over to them.” Clint gave a nod. “Besides, I like to think that you maybe managed to take a pic or two from some of the sights, and those are exactly where they should be.”

“Thanks, Sir,” Clint replied with a sloppy salute.

“No problem, Barton, you know I’ll always have your and Romanov’s backs out there, one way or another.”

*********************

_02 - Rio_

Working a case in Rio on any day of the year is said to be a challenge of its own, mostly due to masses of tourists mingling with petty criminals and other things that might throw a wrench or two into your investigation.

But, as not only SHIELD had learned over the past few years, the bad guys and gals had built up some knowledge and tried to outsmart any kind of government agency.

The most recent proof?

A mix of former KGB men wanting to meet with a local HYDRA splinter group while all of Rio was one giant open air dance hall. Which, in turn, required the presence of almost all Avengers on location (Thor was unavailable, and Bruce deemed himself too unstable and therefore too dangerous for large crowds)

“Tell me I’m wrong, but I can’t shake the feeling this all is ending in utter chaos,” Sam’s voice came through the comms, and Natasha, standing on one of the large Samba school cars, was inclined to agree with their latest addition.

There were about a million people or more on the streets, and somewhere among them, their current adversaries were too - if their meager intel was right, one of them even carrying a potential and very dangerous weapon of mass destruction with him.

“No,” Steve spoke up, his voice full of his own kind of authority that told them he appreciated them voicing their worries, but that he, most likely, had more than one plan at hand. And that he was sure that one of these plans was going to work, somehow.

“Hate to interrupt your little soul-searching, New Bird,” Clnt suddenly cut in, “but I have the leader of the local HYDRA group in my sights. Looks like he’s coming your way, Wilson.”

“Sam, just follow them…,” Steve began.

“...we need them to lead us to their latest business partner, I know,” Sam replied, and Nat could hear a bit of frustration leaking into his voice. Understandable, but with all the chaos that followed the Battle in Washington, they had to be absolutely sure that everyone was on top of their game.

“Falcon,” Maria Hill’s voice cut in, “I see some cars approaching your position, from the south west, but I can’t get a visual on their plates. Any help?”

“Got you,” Clint replied instead, before relaying the info to Maria back in New York.

“Okay, ladies, the plates confirm that these are the other guys to this nasty rendez-vous,” Maria said a few moments later. “Make sure they don’t hurt anyone and get the goods. Oh, and don’t die out there.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” most of them replied before falling into action.

Steve and Sam, posing as local police officers, slowly made their way over to the meeting, still at a safe distance. Sharon took command of the truck she and Nat were hiding on and positioned it as a roadblock on the far end of the street, before joining Nat on said street, dressed in matching Samba outfits.

“Damn, Nat, you definitely need to keep _that_ costume,” Clint said under his breath while watching them from his vantage point on a rooftop.

“I actually plan on that,” came the reply a few moments later.

“Okay, folks,” Tony now spoke up, like Clint watching it all from high above. “Thermoscans confirm that the driver of the second vehicle has something on him that shouldn’t be there. Watch out for him. If possible, use the ICER gun on him. Just in case.”

“Got it, Tony,” Steve replied. “Everyone in position?”

Several versions of “yes” were heard, and immediately after, Steve stepped out of the shadows, startling everyone on the bad side once they realized who was coming towards them. Actual local police officers kept the pedestrians out of harm.

“Nat, watch out!” Clint suddenly yelled into the comms, and only her quick reaction to the fear lacing his voice saved the redhead from the attack the driver Tony picked out earlier was about to launch at her. “Duck!” Clint commanded, and a moment later, the guy was lying on the ground, unconscious.

“Just so you know,” Nat spoke up while getting to her feet, “I would have got him.”

“Yeah, I know, I just…,” Clint began, only to be stopped by Tony cutting in.

“...can’t stand at the sidelines when the other half of your heart is in danger?”

“Yeah, something like that,” the archer replied before giving the billionaire a salute. “Oh, and Tony? Thanks for the new toy.”

“What new toy?” Sam asked.

“Tony made me some arrows based on the ICER technology. Just came in pretty handy, I might add.”

In no time, all the bad guys were loaded into the Quinjet, while both Tony and Steve handled dealing with the local authorities, though Clint couldn’t care less right now. Dropping his bow and quiver into a corner, he looked up in time to see Sharon giving him a nod with her head towards one of the wings of the jet. Returning the nod, he found Nat more or less hiding in the dark.

“Hey there,” Clint said as casually as possible before dropping down next to her. “You okay?”

“Yes. No. It’s complicated.”

“Tell me something I don’t know, Nat.”

She didn’t answer, at least not verbally. Instead, she grabbed his face with both hands, and kissed him so thoroughly that Clint was glad he already was sitting on the floor. Otherwise, he might have made a very graceless drop into a heap.

“Not that I don’t appreciate the gesture, but…”

“That guy?” Nat spoke up, looking into his eyes for the first time. “He didn’t have any dangerous weapon on him, he _was_ the weapon, Clint. He… he had a couple of small nitroglycerin capsules on him, and the way his skin practically glowed…”

“Extremis.” Clint exhaled before scrubbing a hand over his face. “Damn it. I probably put you in more danger than anything else.”

“No, Clint, you did the right thing. Tony, or Bruce, might be better in explaining you the hows and whys, but I saw firsthand that the ICER stopped Extremis, somehow. Plus, it also froze the nitro long enough for Tony and Steve to remove and destroy it.” Nat moved closer and finally straddled Clint’s lap. “Get it into your head, Archer, you saved my life. And for that I will never stop to be grateful. Got that?”

“Copy that, Red.”

*********************

_03 - Paris_

The first rays of sunlight came into the room, giving it a soft golden hue. And somehow, it made Natasha’s heart soar even higher.

Snuggling even closer to Clint, she laid her head on his chest once more, his heartbeat a steady constant in her ear.

And for once, they had no place to be outside of this hotel suite.

No catching bad guys for shady spy organizations, no preventing alien invasions with the Avengers. No forcing her heartbeat into an even rhythm, when death could be around the next corner. No fear holding the same heart in its icy grip, fear of losing the single most important man in her whole life for good.

No, this right here and now was what Natasha had wished for all those years ago, when she took the chance Clint offered her when she thought her life was over. When she fought the odds pretty much everyone at SHIELD expected there to be, when they were just waiting for her to betray them.

And yet, being finally married to the other half of her soul, to Clint, felt somewhat… different. Strange, but absolutely wonderful.

“You’re thinking too loud for this early hour, Mrs. Barton,” the man in question groused from above her, and despite his mood, Natasha had to smile. Without any coffee in his system, Clint wasn’t the ideal morning guy, but she would take him over any other one, again and again.

“Well, someone’s been awfully tired, so I had to resort to it,” she finally replied while running her fingers through the hair on his chest up to his face. “Good morning, husband.”

“A good morning to you too, wife,” Clint gave back, a smile spreading. “Does it sound a bit strange to you too?”

“What?”

“You calling me ‘husband’, me calling you ‘wife’.”

“A bit, but I guess it does for every couple that just got married.” Natasha finally sat up, not even bothering to pull the sheet up her naked body. “And while we did some undercover work ‘pretending’ to be a couple, I guess we never had to be married for the job.”

“No, can’t remember either,” Clint replied while getting out of the bed. “I’m gonna see if this fancy place has something that halfway resembles coffee. And breakfast.” He barely made two steps before dashing back and giving Nat a toe-curling kiss. “Any particular wishes, my lady?”

“None for the food. Besides, you know me better than I do, so I trust you to order the right thing.”

“But…?”

Nat let one of her hands wander around his waist before giving his ass a light slap.

“But as much as I love the view, you definitely don’t wanna get us kicked out of the honeymoon suite after one night. For scaring the personnel,” she added with a wink.

“As you wish, darling.”

And with that, Clint was out of the bedroom, grabbing his boxer shorts on the way. Natasha let herself fall back on the pillow, a satisfied sigh escaping her lips.

Life had, as Tony had hinted at the reception last night, given both of them a ‘boatload of lemons’ and more than one big mountain to conquer, but all things considered, they not only made it to the other side, so to speak, they also both grew stronger - physically, mentally, emotionally.

And most of all, their love for each other continued to grow, pretty much from the moment their eyes met in that alley. At first, Nat fought that feeling, considered it a temporary weakness, but the more she freed her mind from the Red Room doctrines, the more she realized that love wasn’t a weakness at all. On the contrary, they both drew energy from their bond in more than one situation (not to mention that for quite some time, none of the team could explain it at all).

“Breakfast’s on the way,” Clint spoke up from the doorway. “Any plans for today, Nat?”

“Mhm… not really,” she admitted. “Do you remember one of our first missions together, Clint? The one in Venice?”

“You mean our very first one?” Nat nodded. “Sure…,” he trailed off, and for a hot moment, Nat, could almost see the gears in his head turning. Another thing she had come to love about “her” archer - appearing as Mr. Regular Guy, but with a sharp, brilliant mind hidden underneath.

“You wanna do some tourist stuff?” Clint asked while sitting down next to her.

“Sure, why not?” She grabbed his hand. “Clint, we’ve been around the globe, probably more than once, but I think I can count the days we had just for us on one hand. Don’t get me wrong, I love our job, but after all these years, I’ve finally realized that there’s more to life than the next mission.”

“Wow,” Clint exclaimed, “you really must have read that old SHIELD manual Sitwell gave you on your first day a couple of times.”

“Nope, not at all. As you might recall, I finally gave it a new purpose.” They both had to chuckle, remembering the masses of paper airplanes appearing almost everywhere in SHIELD HQ, driving Fury and other leading agents almost crazy.

“No,” Natasha said, sobering up. “I didn’t need SHIELD, or Coulson, or the Avengers for coming to that realization.” She grabbed both of Clint’s hands, lifted them up to her face and pressed featherlight kisses to his knuckles. “That honor goes to you, and only you.”

“How?”

“Simple: by being you. By being an optimist in pretty much everything. By believing in me when everyone told you otherwise, even myself. By helping me clearing a bit of red out of my ledger. By…”

She didn’t get any farther, because Clint pressed her back into the bed and kissed her.

*********************

The End

*********************


End file.
